Last Dance
by Ice Cream Social
Summary: Sub Zero and Scorpion bonded while they sought revenge for their fallen clans. Sub Zero is ordered to join the cyber initiative and Scorpion is forced to act on hidden feelings he has for the other man. SLASH. Almost pwp.


Haven't written anything porny in a while...and I've been playing Mortal Kombat 9 a lot lately, so I thought, "why not add to the extremely lacking fan base?"

I'm really fond of both Scorpion and the younger Sub Zero...and their character histories are interesting too! And so slashable. I haven't played any other MK games since like the Nintendo 64, so all my knowledge comes from MK9 and the MK wiki. If there's anything inaccurate in here, (besides all the gay) please feel free to let me know.

This is supposed to be just...PWP and I'm just -trying- to write MK fanfiction, so. That's a warning, I guess.  
><span>Disclaimer: I <span>**do not own** Mortal Kombat or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p>Urges. Such strange and foreign, yet somehow familiar urges made his eyes constantly fall back onto the blue clad Lin Kuei. Something would stir in his gut, his skin would tingle and it felt so <em>warm<em>; he felt this way every time the younger man would talk to him, brush past him and look at him.

As a spectre, Scorpion had always believed that whatever humanity he possessed had died along with his family and clan; and as a resurrected spirit, he had always believed he was just a hollow shell. He had a body, yes; but it had seemed to him that Quan Chi had stripped him of his identity, since he could not remember what he looked like or what his life had really been like. He remembered his name, but for the most part he only had vague flashbacks of his life before it had been stolen from him.

Now, he and Sub Zero were allies...and for a couple recent weeks, feelings he couldn't place plagued him day and night. Sub Zero had approached him, acknowledging that Scorpion had been duped, and his brother had been framed; the younger Sub Zero had somehow found it in his heart to forgive Scorpion and asked the hell spawn if he wanted to start again. The younger Sub Zero also explained to Scorpion of Quan Chi's manipulative ways, how he had been merely a pawn to the sorcerer, and of his family's murder. Sub Zero- or Kuai Liang, as he had allowed Scorpion to know him as- suggested that they become allies, and exact revenge on all who had a part in their personal betrayals. Knowing all this, Scorpion accepted; though this had been difficult, because he also had to accept that he had murdered Bi Han, Kuai's older brother in cold blood. Scorpion had a long talk with Kuai about this, explaining how Quan Chi had managed to influence Scorpion to kill Bi Han against his better judgement.

This entailed an apology- something that Scorpion seldom gave, even in life. In the end, Scorpion gained a valuable and skilled ally; and perhaps even a friend out of the Lin Kuei.

So for the past month or so, Scorpion had found himself tracking enemies down with Sub Zero; this resulted with them camping out in various locations. Kuai stated that he would have rather liked to bring Scorpion back to the Lin Kuei's base, but that would most likely end up badly, as Sektor and Cyrax knew the details of Bi Han's death. Scorpion didn't really _have _a place to stay, since he had basically been Quan Chi's slave and resided in Out World. Sub Zero and Scorpion grew rather used to camping; building makeshift shelters and beds and occasionally Scorpion would help Kuai catch food, since he didn't eat himself. Being both men, there wasn't any need to be mindful of their surroundings in the wilderness and if there were any nearby lakes or rivers, they would bathe.

Before Scorpion hadn't really thought much about Kuai other than that he had a lot of scars, like the long one over his eye; but more and more he felt hesitant about looking at the other man. Scorpion was aware that his feelings had changed towards the Lin Kuei, and wasn't familiar with them and had nobody to consult about them, until one day he made a rather stupid decision and snuck off to see Mileena.

At first Mileena had just shoved teddy bears in his face and refused to listen to anything he had to say, but then he agreed to take one if she would listen to him. He explained his situation and the way he felt about Sub Zero to her, and she gave him one of the most grotesque smiles he had ever seen. She explained to him that he _liked_ Sub Zero, romantically; as in the way he had loved his wife when they were alive.

This was a lot to swallow for the spectre. He wished he had never spoken to Mileena, that he could change the way he felt, that she had never said anything, and he still hated the damn teddy bear she forced on him.

Now he often caught himself staring at Kuai; he liked to watch him do _everything, _it seemed. Scorpion _hated _it. Scorpion would watch him practice his combat skills, watch him cook, walk, anything. Of course Scorpion drew the line at watching him undress, bathe and sleep, knowing how he felt combined with these things was invading the Lin Kuei's privacy.

After roughly two months of tracking and hunting people and co-existing with each other, they finally managed to find all of their enemies and plan an attack. After about another week of sparring and coordinating their attack, they put it into action.

After everything was over, everyone that had ever done them wrong was dead, including Quan Chi.

It was hard. Neither of the men knew what to say to each other, so they simply said _goodbye_, and Kuai Liang had all but vanished from Scorpion's life.

Scorpion assumed that the young man returned to the Lin Kuei, and resumed whatever responsibilities he had left there; surely, Sub Zero had friends and allies there. Scorpion on the other hand, had nothing. He no longer had to do Quan Chi's bidding and he had the freedom to do whatever he pleased. However, it seemed that whatever he did, he was haunted. He was haunted with brief flashbacks of his wife's voice, his son's smile, and yet through all that his skin remembered Kuai's cold touch. It tore him up inside; he felt as though he was betraying his wife by falling for _another man_, but not being able to see Sub Zero made whatever Scorpion did feel empty.

Another month slowly dragged past with Mileena kicking his ass for letting Kuai leave him, until she finally managed to shove him in the direction of the Lin Kuei base.

Mileena and Scorpion stood about a mile away from the Lin Kuei base, in the middle of the night. Mileena had strapped a teddy bear to Scorpion's back to his blades, so he couldn't remove it, and demanded that he give it to Kuai when he "confessed his love".

"We're not getting anything done here. Get your ass in there and talk to him!" Mileena hissed, only vaguely aware that the Lin Kuei inside could possibly hear them.

Scorpion fidgeted. "...I can't do this."

The Tarkatan rolled her eyes, shoving the hell spawn almost over sharply. "You can commit mass murder and kill Sub Zero's brother, but you can't look him in the eye and say-" Scorpion shoved her back, and Mileena whined angrily and again pushed Scorpion.

Scorpion muttered to himself about how irritating and irrational Mileena could be, and how unfair it was that now she was making sense and how much she knew about everything. "I just can't! What if he doesn't...feel the same way? What if he doesn't want to see me again?" I couldn't-" Mileena shoved Scorpion a _lot _harder than she had before, so Scorpion ended up face down in a snow bank.

"I'm freezing here, you're acting like a wuss, and I would much rather kill _both_ of you than put up with this!" She threatened, hugging herself in the cold. "But fine! If you let him get away from you, that's fine with me! You can just watch him marry a woman, have children, and you'll be miserable for the rest of your life." She started to walk away, before she stopped and turned around. "Or...just to make you _really _regret it, maybe I'll take him for myself." Scorpion scrambled out of the snow bank and stood poised for combat. Mileena licked her teeth, fondling herself lightly. "He _is _a cutie. I bet he tastes good."

Scorpion stood enraged at himself and Mileena, but he turned heel and ran towards the Lin Kuei base instead, his anger at the woman behind him fuelling him. Mileena laughed wickedly behind him, but Scorpion was rather positive-or at least hopeful- that she wouldn't do any of what she said to Kuai. There was only one way to find out.

He crept past all the guards they had stationed and made his way into the building, and found his way towards the living quarters of the Lin Kuei. It took about an hour to accomplish all this, before he found Kuai's room. Inside, Sub Zero was quietly sleeping in his bed. Scorpion approached almost as quietly, staring fondly down at the man in slumber. The hell spawn allowed himself to drink in the sight of the younger Sub Zero's sleeping face and his scent for a few moments, before he reached down and gently shook the man awake.

Scorpion had learned that Kuai was a light sleeper, so the other man awoke easily. Sub Zero stirred, blue eyes opening slowly, and he twitched. "...Ngh, Smoke?" Kuai turned in Scorpion's direction, still obviously half asleep. "Is it time already?"

"Kuai." Scorpion said softly; the sound of his voice seemed to wake the Lin Kuei further.

"...Kuai?" Sub Zero repeated, sounding confused; he blinked a couple of times, before he was truly awake and recognized the spectre. Kuai sat up, looking startled. "H-Hanzo! How did you get in here? Why...?" The pale man seemed to catch himself, remembering that if the other Lin Kuei caught Scorpion it would get messy.

Scorpion shifted uneasily on the spot. "I...I would like to talk to you about something."

Sub Zero rubbed his eyes, and yawned- something Scorpion could recognize as rather _cute_- and shook his head. "What time is it? I can't believe..." The younger man reached over to a nearby table with candles on it and lit them, giving the room a soft light.

The spectre thought about this. "I believe it is a little after one in the morning." At this Kuai laughed bitterly and shook his head again and smiled.

"I have four hours, then. I had hoped to have a nice last sleep, but...well, I'm glad to see you again of course, my friend." Sub Zero smiled at the hell spawn, reminding Scorpion more of the reason he was here; however what the cyromancer said disturbed him.

"What do you mean by last sleep?" Hanzo sat on the floor in front of Kuai's futon, facing the pale man.

Sub Zero sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking tired and burdened. Sub Zero looked up at Scorpion with a look the spectre couldn't read, and he remained silent for a few moments. "You can recall Cyrax and Sektor, yes?" Scorpion nodded; he knew them primarily as human warriors, although not long ago they had become cyborg. "...Our grand master has declared that we turn ourselves cyborg...he calls it the cyborg initiative. Tomorrow at five in the morning, I am to awake, and...to become a cyborg, like them. Smoke is also to join me."

The hell spawn sat and stared at the other man for a few moments, taking in Sub Zero's words in shock. "No, you can't!" Scorpion raised his voice, at which Sub Zero reached out to him, placing a hand over where his mouth should be, shushing him. Scorpion tried to check his anger, and found he couldn't. "Kuai...this means that...this would be the last time I would really ever see _you_." Sub Zero nodded, black hair messy with bed rest falling into his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sub Zero looked at him, lips tight, and something in his eyes told Scorpion that there was more; and he sensed that the cyromancer did not want to speak it. Scorpion bowed his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Hanzo. I just...I couldn't. I thought of how close we had become the past few months...and then...I felt like I couldn't do it. I wouldn't be human anymore. I wouldn't recognize you. You wouldn't recognize _me_. I couldn't bear to tell you."

Quietly, Scorpion felt his affection for the other man grow, liking the fact that Sub Zero cared for him enough to consider his feelings in his ordeal; but he also felt a small sense of betrayal, that Kuai would never tell him, leaving him to wander without him. "I appreciate that...but then I would never know. I would have thought you just...left me."

Kuai's gaze deepened and he looked hurt, but they knew Scorpion spoke the truth. "I know. I know. I'm sorry. I just...couldn't."

"Why not?" Scorpion hoped to hear that Sub Zero's feelings reflected his, though he told himself not to get his hopes up. The Lin Kuei looked up at him, again in the way he looked at Scorpion telling him that there was something _there_ that he couldn't speak.

"I just can't." Kuai practically whispered and bowed his head low to Scorpion. "I'm sorry, my friend. I have...failed you."

Hanzo did not like Sub Zero submitting himself like this to him; shakily, he cupped hands over Kuai's cheeks, finger tips brushing his lips. He brought Kuai's face up so that he could look at him. "You did not fail me. You...you are my greatest ally...and my closest and only friend. Do not apologize...I understand your situation." Sub Zero's breath made Scorpion's skin tingle, lightly frosting the skin there; Scorpion could not look away from Kuai's blue eyes. Sub Zero closed his eyes, and a small tear slipped from one.

"You do not understand, I'm afraid." The cyromancer said quietly, placing a hand over one of Hanzo's and he lightly squeezed it, before pulling it away from his face. "I have dishonoured you."

"Stop _saying_ these things about yourself, Kuai." Scorpion said bitterly, hating the way Sub Zero looked so sad. The realisation hit the spectre that if Kuai went through with the Grand Master's plan, this would be the last time he ever would be able to talk to him as a friend, as an ally, and hear his voice. "Stop it. I...I need to tell you something...before it's too late. This is my last chance."

Scorpion looked up at his friend, with the tear sitting on Kuai's jaw line. He wiped it away, and as he did the Lin Kuei gasped and flinched. Scorpion sighed, liking the feel of Sub Zero's cool skin under his calloused thumb. "...What is it?" Sub Zero asked, barely audible.

The tear really brought out the blue in his eyes. Scorpion stared at his friend for a moment, formulating the words, wondering how he could say it without scaring him. He pulled his hands away from his ally's face carefully and let them rest in his lap. "I have always thought of myself...in a bad way. I thought that I wasn't human...and that everyone thought I was a monster. I hated myself." He took a slow breath. "And when I met you...for who you really are, I realised that I _am _still human. You're the only person I know who didn't look at with me with pity, or took the time to really understand who I am. You're...different." Scorpion tried to read Kuai's face for any warning signs that he had said something wrong, but so far Kuai had a fairly neutral expression. "When we were travelling together, I started feeling..._something_. I had never felt it before. And yet, it felt familiar...warm..." Hanzo looked at his hands on the floor in front of himself. "I didn't understand why I felt this way for you, and how...I didn't want to be without you. I...I spoke to Mileena about it. Do you know what she told me?"

Now, Kuai looked...almost excited. Nervous. Sub Zero shook his head.

"She told me I that I'm in love with you."

It took a moment before what Scorpion said reached Sub Zero, before he flushed a shade of red and looked away from Scorpion. Kuai covered his mouth with his hand, and after a few moments of him looking uncomfortable and surprised, he mumbled a small "_oh._"

"D...does that displease you?" Hanzo's heart was racing and his head throbbed; he had no idea that saying these things and being with Sub Zero this way would make him feel the way he did. Scorpion almost felt like running.

The Lin Kuei shook his head, and he tentatively looked back at the spectre, still a warm shade. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Kuai looked Scorpion up and down. "Do you mean it, Hanzo? Please, don't be lying to me."

Hanzo frowned. "I would never lie to you. That is the truth."

"Then...I can tell you everything. When I was told I had to become cyborg, I thought of you first. I realised that I would never be the person you knew anymore if I went through with it...and I wanted to tell you. But..." Kuai again looked upset, his facial features crumpling. "...but I couldn't. I couldn't because I...I feel the same." Scorpion just wanted to reach out to the other man. "I was scared that you would hate me for it...hate me for leaving you, hate me for my feelings. It was too much." A small hurt smile crossed his lips, and he chuckled at himself. "...And of course, I'm terrified of becoming a cyborg. I'll never think for myself again. I'll...lose everything."

Scorpion inched forwards, crawling towards the Lin Kuei who looked at him questioningly, longingly. Hanzo sat beside the cyromancer, facing him, and then he pulled him into his lap so they were chest to chest. Sub Zero made a small confused noise and struggled a little, but he stilled when Scorpion wrapped his arms around the ice warrior and held him. Kuai looked down at Scorpion, slightly disoriented-but he returned his embrace and they sat like that for a short while, quietly holding one another. "...You're so warm." Kuai commented, and he drew himself closer to the hell spawn he sat on.

There was another urge that Scorpion barely understood; he suddenly wished he had a mouth more than anything, so that he could kiss Sub Zero. He frowned, suddenly frustrated that he couldn't show Kuai how he was making him feel. Hanzo's face was level with Sub Zero's collarbone, somewhat exposed under the sleeping robe that the cyromancer was wearing. Instead of trying to kiss him and create an awkward situation, Scorpion recognized the need for touch, and nuzzled his jaw along the nape of Kuai's neck. Immediately, Sub Zero gasped and shivered, but he didn't pull away; he clutched onto the hell spawn tighter. Scorpion knew that Sub Zero was rather sensitive to fire from all the times they had fought and sparred, and naturally Scorpion could breathe fire; just as Kuai breathed ice particles. Hanzo decided he liked this action, and explored more of Kuai's neck this way, drawing more gasps and shivers from his ally.

"Can I...kiss you?" Kuai asked suddenly, and Hanzo felt embarrassed that he couldn't fulfil Sub Zero's desire the way he wanted.

"How? I...I have no mouth. I have no _face._"

Sub Zero smiled gently, and leant down to place a small kiss just under one of Hanzo's eyes. Almost instinctively Hanzo's eyes closed, allowing Sub Zero to place more on his eyelids, on the bridge of his nose, on the apples of his cheeks, on his brow. It wasn't the kissing Hanzo wanted, but Kuai was tender, and that was more than what he could ask for from him. While the cyromancer pecked him, Scorpion let his hands wander; his arms had been holding Kuai's waist, and he let them fall to the younger man's hips, stroking along his thighs, and toward his rear. Sub Zero tensed immediately, but he allowed Hanzo to do so, and brought his own hands up to Scorpion's collarbone and shoulders, and made similar movements to the ones Scorpion was making.

Kuai's hands were cold, and Hanzo was sure his hands were hot on Sub Zero's skin; still, the cyromancer wasn't pushing him away, and instead was touching him _back_. The hell spawn thought this encouraging, and pulled Sub Zero's hips closer to his, eliminating any space that had been there before; with one hand he reached under the Lin Kuei's robe, and the other he groped Kuai from behind. Sub Zero grunted, flushing a warm shade, looking at Scorpion questioningly. "Hanzo?"

The cyromancer squirmed in his lap as he touched him, grinding on him inadvertently. "I can't kiss you. I want you...I'm at a loss of how I should show you that I..." For some reason, Hanzo found it hard to finish saying what he wanted, but Kuai seemed to understand nonetheless.

The younger man nodded, looking nervous again, but flush in an attractive, rather arousing way to the spectre. The hand that had been on Sub Zero's behind travelled upwards, to the part in the Lin Kuei's sleeping robe. Hanzo dipped his fingers under it, feeling the firm muscles Kuai possessed, over his shoulders, biceps, collarbone, chest. Kuai closed his eyes and leant his forehead against Hanzo's, and the spectre watched the small pleased expressions he created. Scorpion tugged the front of his robe open, loosening the belt and the garment parted, exposing more of his shoulders and abdomen. Hanzo placed both of his hands on the other mans' chest, rather impressed with Sub Zero's build; when the cyromancer had bathed during their hunt, Hanzo had seen him many times, but never like this. Scars riddled his pale skin, and he traced them from his Adam's apple to the hardening nubs on his chest. Kuai stifled a groan when Hanzo rubbed at the other man's nipples, and found that the ice warrior was sensitive here. "...Hot." Sub Zero grunted, referring to the heat Scorpion was radiating.

"Does it hurt?" Hanzo pinched gently, and Sub Zero's blue eyes fluttered shut. He shook his head; an idea came to the hell spawn, and he slipped his thumbs into the younger man's mouth. Kuai gave him a strange look, but without having to be told he licked and suckled Hanzo's thumbs, looking down at Scorpion suspiciously. Once coated, the spectre placed them back on Kuai's chest; the cold from Sub Zero's cold breath against his nipples along with the friction made Kuai groan again, bowing his head in embarrassment. If Scorpion could grin he would have; he played with Sub Zero there until his thumbs dried. "And so?" The spectre asked quietly, urging his hips forwards slightly, as if to emphasize the fact that there was a tented bulge under Kuai's robe. The cyromancer blushed and looked away; Scorpion liked how hesitant and unfamiliar the situation was to the younger man, when a realisation hit him. Scorpion frowned at the man on his lap. "...Have you done anything like this before?"

The color on Sub Zero's pale skin deepened. "...I have not. I have grown up with the Lin Kuei...they look down upon such things. They say it is shameful. I have not...I have had no time for..."

Memories Hanzo wasn't sure were his flooded his brain, of a black-haired woman in his arms, with soft skin and long hair calling his name. She was looking at him the same way Sub Zero was looking and him, and something stirred inside of the ghost; he almost wanted to push Kuai out of his arms, feeling overwhelmed, but his affections rose as well. Kuai's words hit him, and he understood that if he did as he wanted, he would be taking the ice warrior's wholesome nature. Scorpion cupped one of Sub Zero's pale hips and used his other hand to brush his thumb across the cyromancer's lips, looking at him affectionately. Somehow, Scorpion felt that this wasn't real, that somehow he was going to lose Kuai at any moment. Hanzo wouldn't let that happen. "...Will you be mine?"

_Mine_. That was one of Hanzo's favourite words, it seemed. A hand crept towards the erect form under Sub Zero's robe, while the Chinese man stared silently at Hanzo. Without saying anything, Sub Zero placed more feather-soft kisses on the spectre's face, loosening the belt on Scorpion's outfit. The hell spawn took this as a _yes_, and used his free hand to take apart the front of Sub Zero's sleeping robe.

Sub Zero's hands had the front of Hanzo's yellow garment open and the belt was gone, and it fell off of his shoulders easily; however, something brown and fluffy caught Kuai's eyes and Hanzo groaned inwardly. With an amused smile, Kuai reached over to the blades that Scorpion had attached to his yellow armour and undid the ropes that Mileena had tied, freeing the teddy bear she had made. "What is this?"

Hanzo sighed and shook his head. "...Mileena. She has a habit of whenever she sees me, she forces these damn things on me. She gave me this one to give to you." Kuai held it between their chests, looking at it fondly. "We could destroy it," Scorpion suggested, looking more excited than he should have.

Sub Zero shook his head at the spectre. "I think I'll keep this. Tell her I said thank you." The ice warrior stared at it for a moment longer before he put aside, and pushed the yellow armour off his bed. With the yellow piece gone, Kuai reached for the hem of Scorpion's black undershirt, and tugged it upwards. This took Hanzo off guard; he wasn't expecting Kuai to be so _forward_. The hell spawn kept his mask on, but within moments he was without a shirt.

The feeling was alien; Hanzo did have a physical body, but it was different from human bodies, almost an illusion. Hanzo didn't have the need to eat or bathe nearly as often as humans needed to, though he still did need to maintain himself. The sight of Scorpion's tanned skin was new to Kuai, and almost immediately the Lin Kuei's cold hands were everywhere on his torso. Scorpion had the capacity to feel pain, so he was _certainly_ able to feel pleasure; Sub Zero mirrored the attention Hanzo had paid to his chest, except he was able to lick and bite. Hanzo took a shaky breath; he had never done anything like this as a ghost. For Sub Zero to be able to touch Scorpion the way he wanted, he pushed Hanzo back on the bed, straddling him and worked his mouth over his nipples. To distract himself from Kuai's cold mouth, he wrapped a hand around Kuai's hardened length, causing the younger man to moan. Scorpion was aware his own member was in a similar state as Sub Zero's, but he decided that seeing the erotic expressions and sounds Kuai could make was far more interesting. Hanzo rubbed experimentally and carefully at first, watching Sub Zero's reactions to the touch, touching him gently through the article of clothing he wore. The more Kuai used his mouth, the more Scorpion pumped his hand over the clothed length. After a few heated moments of this, Sub Zero was trembling, and Scorpion knew that if he did more, the younger man would not last. Scorpion traced circles over the tip of Kuai's manhood that was already weeping and starting to stain the front of the robe he wore. "Hanzo..." Scorpion released his hold on the cyromancer's length, rather startled to hear Kuai's voice so husky. "...take me."

That was all Hanzo needed to hear.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Scorpion ordered quietly, "Lay on your back." He rather liked the position they had been in, and committed it to memory for later use; he was sure that this wouldn't be the last time. He wouldn't _let _this be the last time he was with Sub Zero. Hanzo wanted to take Kuai far away from the Lin Kuei; from what Kuai had told him, the Lin Kuei had kidnapped he and Bi Han when they were children and raised them, practically brainwashed them; the cyromancer had admitted he was reluctant to even return. Scorpion blamed it on himself that he was brave enough to convince Kuai to stay with him _then_; then the whole cyborg initiative wouldn't have been an issue.

The pale man was now on his back, legs partially spread; Hanzo picked himself up and then crawled over Kuai, arms on either side of his waist. He placed a hand on either knee, and pushed his pale thighs apart, letting Hanzo see all of Kuai for the first time; parting his legs was exciting enough. The spectre was aware that Kuai would have to be prepared before they did anything more, and the Lin Kuei didn't seem to mind he would bottom; he was already in a near-orgasm state. Scorpion didn't have anything like this in mind when he had visited Kuai, and he judged that with the ice warrior's inexperience, he doubted that Sub Zero had anything they could use as lubricant either. Hanzo slipped a couple of fingers into Kuai's mouth again, and the younger man coated his fingers in a dazed bliss. "You know what needs to be done, don't you?" Hanzo asked quietly, looking up at the pale man in front of him, fingers reaching towards Kuai's virgin entrance. At this, Sub Zero tensed, looking down at the spectre uneasily, and nodded slowly.

"Please."

Hanzo nodded, and knelt closer to Kuai, legs going on either side of his own; and carefully, slowly, he reached a finger inside of the younger man in front of him. Sub Zero wiggled, looking uncomfortable, and Scorpion guessed he was not in pain, but merely uncomfortable; still, he moved his finger in and out until it moved easily. Kuai expressed pain when he added a second and a third finger, but they both knew it was necessary; before long after the third finger had been added, Kuai was thrusting down, fucking himself on Hanzo's fingers. "Hanzo, I-" Hanzo managed to brush something inside of Kuai, making him gasp and his toes curled. "-I need you."

Scorpion ran a hand over Sub Zero's torso, locking eyes with the panting cyromancer. "Kuai...I've been thinking..." The younger man grabbed his hand when it neared his neck, bringing it to his lips and he kissed the tanned skin there. It seemed that Kuai was impatient; he wiggled closer to the spectre, positioning himself so that it would not take Hanzo much effort to enter him. The spectre stared down at the pale man sprawled out from under him and wished again that he could kiss him. "Are you comfortable?"

Kuai nodded, looking eager, and anxious. "Yes. _Please_, Hanzo..." Hanzo leant forward and ran his clean thumb over Kuai's lips, looking the man over; he tried to remember what it was like doing these things and found nothing. He only remembered a woman almost as pale as Sub Zero under him, holding him carefully, lovingly. Scorpion closed his eyes, willing her images away from him.

"Sit up for a moment." Kuai nodded, almost in a drunken state. Scorpion waited until Kuai was sitting up in front of him; then he knelt in front of the younger man and pulled his pants down and off, exposing himself further. "I need you to use your mouth...otherwise it'll hurt." Sub Zero's eyebrows rose in a sceptical and amused way, but he smiled a little and nodded. The cyromancer bent so that he was at the same level at Hanzo's erection; clearly Kuai was new to all this, so he carefully gripped the skin in his hands, fondling the organ. After a few moments of the pale man looking hesitant and curious, Sub Zero gave Hanzo's tip a few gentle licks. Scorpion closed his eyes; Sub Zero's tongue was _cold_, something he was expecting, but it didn't help the sensation any. Calloused fingers held his base and his balls and teased the area there, and Kuai took him fully in his mouth. Before long Kuai was bobbing his head, tongue delving into the slit at the head and he traced the veins underneath. Kuai was giving Hanzo too much stimulation at his head rather than lubricating him as he had meant for, not that he disliked what the other man was doing. The spectre grabbed either side of Kuai's head and pulled him closer in a messy rhythm, along with moving his hips in a way so he didn't make the other man gag. Scorpion could feel his climax nearing, so he released his hold on Sub Zero's head and pulled away. Saliva and pre-cum had coated his length; he decided that this would be enough. "Lie back down..." Again the Chinese man looked nervous, but he nodded and lay himself back down in a similar position that he had been in, looking at Hanzo anxiously.

Scorpion brought himself closer to the other man and hooked his knees over his shoulders. "Relax, Kuai. I don't want to hurt you..." The cyromancer nodded; Hanzo positioned himself properly, and then carefully pushed into Kuai's entrance. At once, Kuai cringed and gasped, grabbing Scorpion's shoulders. Once Hanzo had pushed himself head deep he stopped, panting lightly and he looked up at Sub Zero. Kuai had his eyes screwed shut, biting on his bottom lip and he was writhing. Hanzo didn't want to hurt the younger man by any means, but seeing the warrior in such a way under him made it hard to control himself. "Are you...okay?" Hanzo rocked forward and backward experimentally, and Kuai groaned and flushed.

"..._Ah_...ah...yes. Hanzo..."

Hanzo remained still for another moment before pushing forward until he was completely enveloped by Kuai; Kuai was gasping and twisting under him, his usually pale skin reddened in desirable areas, and his skin shone lightly with sweat. "Kuai." Scorpion murmured quietly, feeling all sorts of things for the ice warrior clinging to him. Hanzo ran a hand through Sub Zero's black hair before starting a slow rocking motion, pulling out slowly, before pushing back in. Kuai lifted his hips to meet Hanzo's thrusts, groaning quietly with each push. "Kuai...I've been thinking..." Sub Zero had had his eyes closed, but hearing Scorpion's voice he opened them, looking at him wantonly and questioningly. Then Hanzo pushed in such a way he hit that bundle of nerves inside of the ice warrior, making Kuai cry out quietly. The cyromancer bucked his hips forward and tugged Hanzo closer with his legs, and he wrapped his arms around the spectre's back and neck.

"There..._gods_, t-there..." The spectre nodded and pushed forward again, with more force this time. "_Ah,_ Hanzo! Hah.." Hanzo used one hand to prop himself up so he could maintain their position, and with his free hand he wrapped his hand around Kuai's naked erection. "Ngh! More..."

"Run away with me." Scorpion half-moaned; it was getting harder to focus on speaking and controlling himself from fucking Kuai senseless. Kuai looked up at him, blue eyes clouded with lust and a faraway sense of sadness. Hanzo regretted making Kuai feel this way, but he _needed_ the ice warrior. He pushed further and deeper, making the Chinese warrior moan his name and shut his eyes again. "Please, Kuai. I-I can't let you do..._ah_...this." Hanzo thrusted in faster, harder. "_Fuck_. Ngh...Kuai. _Please_..." The spectre gasped. "I _need _you..."

Their rhythm was becoming faster and messier, and Hanzo could feel himself starting to brink. Scorpion wished that their first time had been somewhere where they didn't have to hide and restrain themselves, but circumstances couldn't be helped. "_Ah! _Hanzo, I'm not going to last!" Scorpion shushed him half-heartedly. He grabbed Sub Zero's hips with both of his hands and brought him closer, though almost impossible, and forced himself to hit that spot inside of Kuai faster. "_Ngh,_ H-Hanzo, I'm coming!" Kuai's eyes shut and his lips parted as he climaxed; white fluid coated Hanzo's stomach along with Kuai's. Kuai groaned Hanzo's name as he came, rocking his hips forward and he tightened around the spectre.

This was too much for Scorpion. The sight of Kuai climaxing excited him and pushed him over the edge; he rammed almost mercilessly into the ice warrior under him and came, calling out for Kuai. Scorpion rode out his orgasm, grabbing Kuai's length and pumping again. Sub Zero grunted at the sensation, moving his hips in a dazed post-orgasm state to heighten Hanzo's sensations. After the waves of pleasure stopped hitting Hanzo as hard, he pulled out of Kuai carefully, and lay down next to the Lin Kuei. Sub Zero rolled into Scorpion, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in close. They laid like this for a few moments, panting and basking in post-orgasmic bliss.

After long, quiet moments of comfort, Kuai spoke. "Hanzo...did you say you need me?"

Scorpion tensed; he had, and it was true. Hanzo couldn't imagine going back to how he felt before, without knowing any kind of love, kindness or the forgiveness that Sub Zero had shown him. The hell he had lived in only filled him with hate and regret; being with Sub Zero had changed his mind about many things. He knew that the way he was he had hurt himself, that he was unable to move past mourning for his family and clan and his own self-pity. If he allowed himself to give in to how he truly felt about the man who was holding him, he would have to swallow everything and move on; but if he let Sub Zero slip from his fingers now, he felt his life had no purpose. Hanzo lifted his pallid gaze to match Kuai's, and he nodded slowly. "...Yes. I did. I...I do need you. I don't know what I would do without you. It would kill me if you...left me."

Kuai smiled, leaning forward and he kissed the skin exposed from underneath Scorpion's cowl and mask. "I need you too." He whispered back to the spectre, in between kisses. "I am yours."

"Then run. Run with me. I'll take you from all this. You don't need this." Hanzo also pulled Kuai closer, closing his eyes. "I'll take care of you. Please, Kuai...don't leave me."

Hanzo opened his eyes again and they locked eyes, staring each other down. Kuai looked away, obviously upset and torn between what Hanzo offered, and what would happen to him if he pushed Hanzo away. Kuai sighed, features sliding into a small frown, before he nodded. "...Yes. Take me. Please, take me away from all of this."

Scorpion pulled Sub Zero into a tight embrace, nuzzling his mouth into his neck in a similar fashion from before; but this was made of purely affection. Kuai seemed surprised by the sudden uncharacteristic action, but he chuckled and hugged the spectre back. Hanzo had been holding his breath, waiting for the other's answer; he exhaled a deep sigh of contentment, satisfaction and other feelings he had never felt before. "Thank you, Kuai. We have to leave. Now. I hope they didn't hear us." Scorpion almost sounded amused, his voice almost lifting into a small laugh. Kuai nodded and they sat up and began to clean themselves and dress; then Hanzo helped Kuai pack his belongings.

Then they were gone. Scorpion took Sub Zero from the Lin Kuei base, away from the freezing cold terrain that the clan resided in.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>.

At the end I was kind of tempted to add Smoke in, having heard everything. It was humorous, and then sad...because Sub Zero would be leaving his best friend to turn into a cyborg alone without saying a word. So, I left that out...but you can imagine what that would be like.

Agh, I didn't mean for this story to have plot! It was supposed to be _only_ porn, but plot slipped into it. I apologize! But I feel that personally, writing porn allows me to write characters better _after_ I get rid of the imaginary sexual tension I create in my head. Yeah, that makes no sense, but I'm okay with that. So possibly, I will be writing a chaptered story of them after this. Possibly.

Anyways, I hope whoever read enjoyed this! And I hope I did okay with the characters and story! The sheer length of this story is kind of ridiculous...


End file.
